Terrdala Set
Items in set Terrdala Hat (Lv. 75) * Type: Hat *'Effects': +22-35 Strength, +30-50 Vitality, +23-35 Wisdom, +1 Range, +4-5 Prospecting, +4-5 Resist fire, +4-5 Resist air. * Mats: 1 x Aquamarine Stone + 50 x Earth Pandawushu Artefact + 4 x Hairs of Kitsou Nere + 5 x Kistsou Nere's skin + 8 x Pandikaze hairs + 10 x Pandula's Hairs Terrdala Belt (Lv. 49) * Type: Belt *'Effects': (+22-35 Strength, +3-4 critical hits, +1 to summonable creatures, increase carry weight by 316-394, +11-15% damage to traps) Axe Terrdala (Lv. 83) * Type: Axe * Conditions: None * Damage:Damage: 11-35 (Earth), steals 3-4Hp (Fire). * Characteristics: 6 ap, range 1, crit hit +5, crit hit 1/50, failure 1/50. * Effects: +26-39 Strength, +33-50 Vitality, +3-4 critical hits, Damage increased by 16-20% , 4-5 % resist neutral Terrdala Wedding Ring (Lv. 77) * Type: Ring *'Effects': ?? *'Mats': 2 x Aluminite + 5 x Bamboo Wood + 5 x Dark Bamboo + 50 x Earth Pandawushu Artefact + 2 x Kouartz + 1 x Topaz Terrdala Cloak (Lv. 63) * Type: Cloak *'Effects': +17-22 Strength, +31-49 Vitality, +6-10 Damage to traps, +156-193 Initiative, +6-7 Resist to water, +6-7 Resist to earth *'Mats': 5 x Boar hair + 15 x Bulbush leaf + 50 x Earth Pandawushu Artefact + 5 x Pandikaze hairs + 8 x Pandula's Hairs + 1 x Pandulum Fabric Terrdala Amulet (Lv. 80) * Type: Amulet *'Effects': +1 AP, +34 Vitality, +13 Wisdom,+4% resist air, +5% resist water *'Mats': 1 x Agathe + 4 x Aluminite + 10 x Dark Bamboo + 3 x Diamond + 50 x Earth Pandawushu Artefact + 1 x Magical Bulbamboo bark + 3 x Pyrute Terrdala Geta (Lv. 76) * Type: Boots *'Effects': +34-35 Strength, +32-40 Vitality +1 MP, 4-5% Resist Fire, 5% Resist Air. *'Mats': 15 x Dark Bamboo + 50 x Earth Pandawushu Artefact + 1 x Golden Bamboo + 15 x Gras Snake skin + 10 x Kistsou Nere's skin + 1 x Pandulum skin Terrdala Shield (Lv. 1) * Type: Shield *'Effects': 16-29% resist earth against characters, +11-14 resist earth against characters Category:Set Set Bonuses Number of items equipped: # No bonus # +10 vitality # +20 vitality +2 damage # +40 vitality +4 damage +10 strength # +60 vitality +6 damage +20 strength # +100 vitality +8 damage +40 strength +5% resist neutral # +150 vitality +10 damage +60 strength +10% resist neutral # +250 vitality +12 damage +80 strength +20 resist neutral +1 AP Complete Set Stats +152-199 Strength +144-175 Vitality +36-48 Wisdom +1 Range +4-5 Prospecting +4-5 Resist fire +4-5 Resist air. +6-8 critical hits +1 to summonable creatures increase carry weight by 316-394 +11-15% damage to traps Damage increased by 16-20% 4-5 % resist neutral +6-10 Damage to traps +156-193 Initiative +6-7 Resist to water +17-20 Resist to earth +1 AP +4% resist air +5% resist water +1 MP +5% Resist Fire 16-29% resist earth against characters These stats do not contain what the wedding ring add, as the stats on the ring are currently unknown.